Old Birthday Present
by ChocMochi
Summary: Masato and Ren had always been friends up until they were young teens. Many people at their school thought they avoided each other because of the family rivalry, but what is the real reason why they were so distant? Rating: Yaoi, Rated M Pairing: Ren x Masato Anime/Manga: Uta No Prince-sama
1. A day of confessions

In one certain music academy, there lived two high school students, Ren Jinguji and Masato Hijirikawa. They did not get on such great terms, most of the time. Many people think it's because of family rivalry, but is that really it? Back then, these two used to be the best of friends; Ren was even like an older brother to Masato. But what really happened between these two friends and what caused Masato to avoid Ren so much?

"…."

"….."

The day was like any other, Ren was continuously throwing darts to his wall while Masato practiced his calligraphy. It was a beautiful Sunday morning in which girls and guys would go out and have picnics, dates or just stay together for that day. But not these two. Masato had never been interested in those kind of things and Ren had only been dedicated to one person, but realising he got rejected; he never had feelings for anyone so far.

Ren sighs, "Masato, you want to go somewhere?"

Masato replies in a small voice, "Why?"

Ren puts away his darts and says, "Well, it beats being in here… You need to go out and do something at least, you're so pale!

Masato replies in a solid, cold voice, "And? Why do you care about my health? That's really strange…"

Ren exclaims, "Why is it strange to care about you? Masato, we used to be friends! What happened?"

Masato, surprised, replies normally, "We **USED** to be friends, Ren… But you didn't respect that fact."

Ren sighs again, "Look, I don't remember what I did but, I'm really worried. Let's go somewhere."

Masato stares at Ren, gets up and nods.

Red smiles, "Good!"

Masato, dumbfounded, points at Ren and says, "Only for today, after this I don't plan to make any arrangements…with YOU, especially."

Ren nods and replies with a smile, "That's fine, as long as I get to spend a day with you. Let's go to that holiday house we went to as kids, it'll be fun!"

Masato thinks for a while and replies, "Sure but…can we go different areas before going there? It's just… it brings mixed memories I'm not ready to accept."

Confused, Ren agrees with Masato's idea and gets ready to leave while Masato packed up his calligraphy before leaving.

**Later on…**

"So where do you want to go?" Ren asks Masato.

"Ugh, I don't know, I was the one dragged here." Masato looked away disgustedly.

Ren felt angry at Masato's harsh reply, but he didn't want to ruin this day because of an attitude that he just couldn't seem to handle.

Just then, Ren thought of a wonderful idea.

"Masato!" he screams as he grabs onto Masato's shoulders.

"Ah! What?" Masato was surprised.

"Let's GO EAT MELON BREAD." A mischievous smirk crossed Ren's face.

"Err…Okay? But Ren…" Masato's voice was shaking, "Please let go of my shoulders..!"

Ren apologised and let go of Masato's fragile shoulders. They left to go to the café called "First Love's Coffee". Masato's face was frozen as they entered the café.

"Ren… was this intentional?" Masato asks under a cold breath.

"Huh?" Ren realises that they've walked into one of the most romantic date spots in their area which most men and women went to. "Ack! No, I just heard that they sold good melon bread! That's all, I swear!"

Masato's face looked enraged but at the same time relieved and sad to hear the true intentions.

"Hmph, I'll be the judge of the melon bread." Masato pouted and took a bite from the bread.

'Aaah! So cute!' Ren thought as he watched Masato eat his bread.

"Uwaaah! It's so delicious! Can I buy 3 more, Ren?" Masato was enjoying the bread.

"Sure," Ren smiled, "You can buy whatever you want."

Ren was happy that he was able to get on friendly terms with Masato.

'It's been a while,' he thought as he chuckled softly to himself, 'I wish we could stay this way.'

After Masato stuffed his stomach with melon bread, the two travelled around and bought many items, clothes and stationery.

"Well, is there anywhere else you'd like to go?" Ren stretched his arms.

"U-um… I want to buy a present for someone's birthday…so I want to go to the music store." Masato replied shyly.

Ren felt a bit envious of the person receiving the present, Masato hadn't tried giving him a birthday present before, even as friends. The two went to the music store in which Masato looked for a present to give to his friend. Masato stared hard at all the items that were placed in the store and stared in perfect concentration.

"Um, Masato? Do you want me to help you?" Masato didn't answer.

"Oi…Who's birthday is it anyway?" Ren poked Masato.

"Ah! Um… someone's. You should know this person." Masato avoided any eye contact with Ren.

"Well, give me a clue of what this person might like then; I'll help you!" Ren wanted to be closer with Masato, no matter what he had to do.

"Well, he likes smooth, jazzy music so I wanted to get him a CD pack of his favourite songs!" Masato smiled happily.

Ren then felt a feeling in his chest, a feeling he had once felt but disappeared in an instant. And just like that one time, it disappeared again. He decides to ignore the mysterious feeling and walks off silently helping Masato find a present.

"So…what did you buy?" Ren asked in a small tone.

"Oh! I can't tell you yet. I'll tell you later, okay?" Masato replied, "And Ren…"

"?"

"I'm glad I went out with you today! If I didn't, I would've remained in that room, doing calligraphy while you would never speak to me." Masato laughed.

Then Ren realised. The feelings he felt for Masato were more than friendship, more than brothers. He felt as if he was supposed to stay with Masato forever, to make sure that they were together. But how would Masato react?

"Masato, I have something to tell you." Ren said as he stares at Masato.

"…"

"Let's visit the summer home…that's where I'll tell you. My father gave me the keys to the home so…we're allowed to go in."

"…Okay."

The two walked into the holiday home and sat in the backyard where Ren finally spoke.

"Masato, I've realised that what I've felt for you, is something more than what you think it is." Ren clenched his fists, he was very nervous.

"You don't mean…?" Masato's eyes started tearing up.

"What? I'm sorry, what did I do?" Ren frantically wiped Masato's tears with his eyes.

"So…what you did years ago…wasn't because you loved me?" Masato's voice started shaking.

'What I did years ago?' Ren thought.

_Flashback start…_

"_Ren nii-san!" Masato yelled._

"_Oh, Masato! How are you?" Ren asked. They were in the holiday home in which there was a school holiday for an event that happens once a year._

"_I've got something to give you!" Masato took out a present._

'_Hmm? Isn't today Valentine's day?' Ren thought._

"_Here you go, Ren nii-san!" Masato smiled innocently._

_Receiving the wrong signals from Masato, Ren leapt on top of Masato, sending both of them to the floor. Ren kissed Masato on the lips, making Masato confused._

"_Ren nii-san?" Masato's voice was shaky._

"_Are you ready for this?" Ren asked as he pinned down Masato's arms._

"_N-no! Ren nii-san!" Masato's eyes were tearing up and tried to break from Ren's grasp, "Why are you doing this?"_

"_Too bad about the present, girls gave me some earlier," Ren ignored Masato's question and chuckling._

"_B-but you told me that no one pays attention to your birthday!" Masato cries, "Were you lying about that?"_

_Surprised, Ren lets go of Masato's arms causing him to run away. Ren realises what he had just done and regrets it even today. Even he, himself, had forgotten his own birthday. Due to this, he couldn't ever love anyone again or else he might hurt them again._

'_He was making fun of me…' Masato thought, 'A boy giving him a birthday present or worse, a valentine's gift!' _

_Masato blamed himself even though it wasn't intentional to give him a valentine's gift. The two boys never spoke ever since and Ren never opened the present; leaving it in the holiday home trying his hardest to forget about it._

_End of Flashback…_

"I did that?" Ren clenched his fists harder.

"Yes… you did." Masato sighed to ease the shake in his voice, "If you only started loving me now, I'm sorry I can't accept it, seeing as though that action from back then wasn't out of love, anyway."

Masato gets up to walk away seeing as though there was no point in staying.

"…!" Ren was shocked to what he had just heard. The memories come rushing back and remembers regretting what he did.

"Masato!" Ren gets up hugs Masato tightly from behind, "I'm sorry I did that to you! I-I thought that you gave that present for Valentine's Day! I'm sorry; I was so caught up in being in love with you that I forgot my own birthday!" Ren hugs Masato tighter and tears come down his eyes.

"You mean that?" Masato grabs onto Ren's shaking arms and turns his head.

"Yes…Masato Hijirikawa, I love you. I always have and I always will." Ren whispered into Masato's ears, "And even if you don't accept, I'll take you somewhere far away from here, where we can be together."

Masato lets go of Ren and looks away, blushing, "R-Ren… I love you too!"

"I'm glad." Ren smiles and kisses Masato on the lips. Masato responds and kisses back. Ren releases his lips and Masato asks, "We're not going any further?"

Just then, Ren's feelings from when they were younger up to now and all the love that was held back rushed to him causing him to push Masato onto the ground, with Ren on top and his hands next to Masato's head.

"Don't ask for that!" Ren screamed, "I might do something bad to you!"

"I don't mind, as long as it's you." Masato smiles gently and kisses Ren's hand.

Ren picks up Masato in a princess carry, and walks off to one of the bedrooms closest. He lays Masato gently on the bed kisses him lightly on the neck.

"I'll never hurt you again." Ren says as he unbuttons his shirt and throws it on the floor.

"I told you Ren, it's alright as long as it's you." Masato hugs Ren, "I don't care if you're rough on me and I don't care if you're possessive. It's only alright since it's you."

Ren, overwhelmed by happiness, pushes Masato down to the bed, unbuttons Masato's shirt and leaving it on. Ren starts to lick Masato's nipples, his tongue going around and around his nipples.

"Ahh!" Masato moans and covers his mouth. Ren stares at Masato and smirks. He continues to suck on Masato's nipples and biting it.

"N-no! I'm m-making weird sounds…" Masato tries to bite his lip refraining him to make sounds.

"Let me hear your 'weird sounds'," Ren sucks harder, "I love everything about you, it drives me crazy."

"Ahh! Ngaah!" Masato moans louder. Ren goes down Masato's body and sucks on his pants.

"Ah! Ren, don't!" Masato grabs on Ren's hair as Ren takes Masato's pants off. He starts sucking on Masato's boxers in which his boner was sticking out. Masato keeps moaning and couldn't take it anymore.

"You came already, how cute." Ren chuckles, "And I haven't even taken off your boxers." Masato starts to blush as Ren removes his boxers. Ren starts to lick on the tip and sucking it. He then takes down Masato's dripping member and grabbing his balls. Masato starts to groan which only helps by turning Ren on even more.

"R-ren! I want more…" Masato says as Ren licks the inside of his thigh.

"Not yet, you have to suck me off and I still have to lubricate you." Ren bites on Masato's thigh.

Masato gets up from his position and lays Ren down on the bed. He starts to suck on Ren's hard member, while his ass was in Ren's face, unintentionally, of course.

'What a wonderful view,' Ren thought as he starts to enter his finger into Masato.

"Aah! Don't do that!" Masato starts to tighten up as Ren enters another finger.

"Heh, can you tighten up like this when I enter you later?" Ren grins.

Masato pouts at Ren and continues sucking as Ren enters a third finger. Masato's member starts leaking again and starts to leak onto Ren's tanned chest.

"Nggnh! Ren, I can't take it anymore!" Masato stops sucking and pulls Ren's fingers out of him. While Ren is still lying down, Masato takes Ren's member and rubs it against his. Excited, Ren grabs onto their members and rubs them harder. Masato's head falls back in ecstasy clearly wanting more than this. "More, more!" he would plead. Masato comes again on Ren's chest.

"You came again? You're needy~" Ren licks his lips.

"Now?" Masato starts to pinch his nipples.

"You have to do it yourself before I do." Ren rubs Masato's member.

"Nggh, okay…" Masato was still sensitive after coming for the second time. He holds Ren's member positioning it to go in his hole. Ren's member goes all the way in, hot and dripping. Ren grabs onto Masato's hips and thrusts faster and deeper inside.

"Aaaah! Ahh!" Masato moans louder, "Ren! It's so big!"

Ren gets up and hugs Masato thrusting deeper inside. He sucks on Masato's nipples thrusting at the same time he sucks. "Masato, you're so delicious, I could swallow you whole."

"D-don't say that!" Ngaah?" Masato was startled as Ren grabs onto Masato's dick and rubs it.

"I-I'm about to come! Oh god, Ren!" Masato screams as his back arches.

"You can't come yet, call me nii-san first." Ren licks Masato's neck and bites on it, leaving a hickey.

"L-let me come, Ren nii-san!" Masato groans.

"As you wish, Masato-chan~" Ren lets go and comes at the same time as Masato. Masato falls on Ren, weak and happy. The two lied down on the bed breathing heavily before they dozed off. Ren wakes up and scratches his head. 'Did that really happen?' he thought. He turns to his side and finds Masato gone. '…Must be.' He thought. He gets up and he was fully clothed with the bed sheets clean. He grunts disappointedly and walks to the door ready to leave. Suddenly, a small, fragile hand grabs onto Ren's arm.

"Are you leaving?" Ren turns around to find a worried face. It was Masato. He hugs Masato and whispers, "I thought you left." Masato grabs Ren's arm and says,

"Come, let me show you something!"

He led him to a room where he finds toys, colourful canvases and two small beds.

"This is where we stayed as kids back then." Masato's face drew a nostalgic look. He holds his hands out with a gift in his hand.

"Here! Happy Birthday, Ren nii-san!" Masato giggled, "It's your birthday today, isn't it?" It had struck midnight and it was finally the 14th of February in which it was a public holiday. Ren opens the present and finds two things; CD collection of jazz music and a keychain of melon bread.

"Thank you, Masato, I love you!" Ren hugged Masato. Just then, Masato releases from Ren's hug and finds something familiar in the corner of the room. He picks up a box and stares at it with no expression. He opens his mouth and slowly asks,

"You never opened this present, did you?"

Ren realises it was the present Masato had given him on that day. "…I'm sorry." Ren apologised.

Masato's face drew into a smile and hugged onto Ren's arm, "If you open it now, I'll forgive you." That was the only way Masato thought that Ren would feel better about himself. Ren opens the box and finds a keyboard piano.

"I bought it when we were young teens; I wanted to play it with you." Masato looked away and blushed, "Until you pushed me down. When I ran off, I regretted it; knowing that I wouldn't be able to face you after that." Masato's face looked hurt but he covered it with a smile.

Ren turns to face Masato and holds up his fragile, pale face. "I'll tell father that I've found someone to love." He then grabs onto Masato's shoulders and yells, "And if he doesn't accept you because you're male and from a rival family…I'll take you away where no one will bother us!"

"…" Masato was speechless.

"If they even dare to look for us, I would go as far as to killing my own father just to be with you."

"D-don't, say that… you're so possess-!" Masato tries to laugh it off when tears come down his face.

"What'd I do?" Ren was frantic. 'Maybe Masato doesn't love me that far ahead, I guess.' Ren thought.

"I'm just so happy!" Masato wiped his tears off as more came streaming down, "Me too, if I can't be with you…there's no telling what I might do…!"

"Let's go tomorrow…" Ren sighs and holds onto Masato's hands, "we'll go tell my father!"

"No!" Masato looked away, "It's too embarrassing."

"Of course, Masato." Ren kissed Masato's cheek, "Love is very embarrassing. But it's worth it since I'm with you." The two smile as they kiss again.

The next day, the two love struck boys went to visit Ren Jinguji's father in which they were ready for anything, for they promise to love each other, they swore on that old birthday present which contained both of their feelings.

Love.

**End**

**A/N I might make a sequel since I love this pairing so much! But I'll only make one if I'm bothered or depending on how many people ask for one. **


	2. Ren's Final Decision

**When they had gone to visit Ren's father last time, he wasn't available for visit. Apparently, he was on a business trip and will be back in time for the holiday. And to top it off, Masato cried from nervousness and didn't want Ren to say anything until Masato calmed down. Of course, Ren will try to arrange another date for them to visit his father.**

"Masato…" Ren mumbled.

"Yes?" Masato was doing his calligraphy as usual while Ren lay on his bed reading magazines.

"Are you serious about me?" Ren sighed.

"…Why do you ask that?" Masato frowned, "Do you not trust me?"

"I-it's not like that!" Ren laughed nervously, "It's just that you seem like you're in a daze sometimes and never really respond to what I say. Sometimes, you even ignore me when I say I love you."

"Well, it's because…" Masato stuttered, "I've been thinking most of the time of what you said to me last time…"  
"What I said?" Ren was puzzled.

"Y-you said…" Masato blushed, "You were going to tell your father about us…"

"Ah! Hahaha!" Ren laughed nervously, "I thought you didn't want me to?"

"I don't mind, actually." Masato replied, "But how will you say it?"

Ren gets up from his bed and hugs Masato from around his shoulders and whispered close to his ear, "I'll say:

'_I once loved someone, father, that I mistreated and let go._

_I finally have found that person again only to find them with a frown._

_I lie down at night thinking about this person, wondering what I've done wrong._

_I realised and I have confessed my feelings, and we've decided to stay together._

_Their feelings and my feelings are contained in that one box, a never ending love._

_I have hurt this person many times without realising,_

_But that person still loves me for what I am now._

_I'll never let this person go, even if it means I have to kill you._

_Because, father, I love Masato Hijirikawa.'_

"…!" Masato turned in many shades of red, on his cheeks, ears and on his neck.

Ren smiled and hugged Masato tighter, "You want to go during the holidays? We can take him to the holiday home and settle it there."

"…When are the holidays?" Masato turned around.

"After this weekend," Ren laid his head on Masato's lap, "And I'm not waiting any longer."

"That's fine…" Masato smiled as he stroked his elegant fingers through Ren's golden hair.

He leans down for a kiss and hugs Ren, "I love you."

Ren kisses Masato back and strokes his pale pink cheek, "I love you too."

The two went to sleep early that night, together on Ren's bed.

The next morning, Ren wakes up and finds Masato gone. He yawns and finds a note next to his bed.

'_Dear Ren,_

_I left early to buy some melon bread. I'm sorry I left without telling you; it's just that I didn't want to disturb your sleep. You looked so comfortable; you were hugging my waist and mumbling the weirdest things! If you're sad, angry, and lonely or upset, I'll make sure to tell you before I leave next time! _

_-Masato_

_P.S. As a token of my apology, I bought you melon bread too!_

_P.P.S. I'll buy the good ones you bought from last time.'_

'AWWWWW! He's so adorable,' Ren squeezed his face on his pillow, 'I can forgive him anytime when he apologises like tha-OHH! HE'S SO CUTE! MELON BREAD! HIS HANDWRITING IS SO SHAKY! HE MUST'VE BEEN SO SHYYYY! ARGH, I'M DYING FROM HAPPINESS!'

After Ren had finished rolling on his bed and squealing like a teenage girl, he pulled his face away from the pillow and went to take a shower to calm himself down. When he had finished, he walked out half naked expecting no one would appear. A familiar blue-haired boy was sitting at his table munching on melon bread.

'AAH! SO FUCKING CUTE!' Ren thought.

"W-when did you get back?" Ren asked.

"Oh, I just walked in…" Masato spoke with a full mouth, "I started eating because I thought you already left or something."

"Nah, I just woke up recently and went to take a shower."

Masato stared and then continued eating his melon bread. He takes another one out of a plastic bag and gets up. He hands it over to Ren and looks down to avoid eye contact with the shirtless man,

"H-here…"

'I WANT TO DIIIIEE!' Ren was mentally screaming in his mind.

"O-oh, thank you." Ren tried to keep calm and refrain from pouncing on the younger man.

Masato shuffled at his feet as Ren munched on the bread, "R-Ren?"

"Hm?"

"C-can you…" Masato tried his very hardest to look away as Ren was wondering what it might've been, "P-please put a shirt on?"

'Goodbye world. This is the end. I will die from talking to this adorable person. I hardly knew you world.' Ren thought as he exclaims nervously at Masato,

"A-ah! Sorry, I'll go put a shirt on." Ren couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to love Masato more than he could, but not in a sexual way for once.

"Y-yeah." Masato smiled as he sat down continuing to eat his melon bread, "Oh, also N-Natsuki wanted to spea-!"

Ren realised that Masato was being slightly awkward. He suddenly remembers the words Masato wrote in his letter from when he had woken up.

Masato got cut off as Ren hugged him tightly from behind.

"Don't talk about Natsuki right now." Ren mumbled.

"O-okay, but…" Masato got cut off again as Ren kissed him on the lips, locking him down into a deep, warm kiss.

When Ren went back into a hugging position he mumbled to Masato, "What was I saying in my sleep?"

"O-oh! That! Ignore that." Masato nervously removed his hair from his eyes. Ren leaned in on Masato's deep blue ocean eyes, "What did I say?"

_*yawn* Masato gets up from his slumber and finds a certain blonde man hugging his slender waist. Masato chuckles softly and tenderly runs his fingers through Jinguji's shiny, blonde and soft hair._

"_Nggh…"Ren moaned in his sleep, "Masato…"_

_Masato blushed and replied on a whim, "Y-yes?"_

"_M-melon bread…" _

"_D-do you want melon bread?"_

"_I love you so much…" Ren snuggled his head towards Masato's stomach._

"_You love melon bread?" Masato was slightly confused, "I-I'll go buy you melon bread!" Masato was very flustered and didn't want to ignore Ren's small chants of melon bread._

"_I love you, Masato…more than you love melon bread…" And with that Ren started to snore and whisper Masato's name over and over again. While Masato had been writing that letter he had been shaking from embarrassment._

'Why do I do the most embarrassing things?' Ren thought as he buried his face lower between Masato's thighs not realising what crime he was (technically) committing.

"U-um Ren?" Masato tried to push away Ren's head gently, "I-it's too early?"

'I look like a creep. I want to die.' Ren felt lifeless as he felt all his dignity as a man disappear.

"A-ah! Ren, are you alright?" Masato's face was red but he tried his hardest to ignore his mixed emotions. He lifted Ren's head from his area and lay him down on his lap.

"Masato…" Ren mumbled, "Are you sure you want to visit my father?"

"I'm certain." Masato looked down at Ren's eyes. They were a beautiful crystal blue like stunning sapphires gleaming in the sunlight. "I am nervous but…if we were to hide our relationship…I'd rather that we didn't go out at all."

Ren's heart stopped at Masato's last sentence. If he were to hid the relationship…would Masato not go out with him? This thought scared Ren; what if someday he were to hide it from someone…someone important? Would Masato leave him?

"Do you mean that?" Ren asked in hope for a better answer.

"Well…yes but," Masato scratched his face, "It would be painful to be without you. But if you were to hide our relationship…doesn't that count as not being able to accept your lover?"

Ren was relieved that Masato didn't mean he would leave him out of spite. 'He said lover…' Ren chuckled to himself.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Masato turned 20 shades of red.

"Oh…nothing~" Ren laughed, "Say 'lover' again."

"N-no!" Masato blushed.

"Say 'I belong to Ren Jinguji'!" Ren suggested jokingly; obviously not expecting an answer from someone as silent as Masato.

"I b-belong to Ren J-Jinguji." Masato covered his face with his arm in embarrassment.

Ren was caught in surprise and his smile was wiped off of his face. Instead, his face turned redder than Masato's pink face.

"R-Ren?" Masato asked as he leaned in on Ren's red face.

"No. No. No. No. No. No." Ren sputtered embarrassingly, "I'm hallucinating. I'm having a really nice dream. I'm on ecstasy! Did you really say that?"

"Y-Yes," Masato exclaimed, "Y-you heard perfectly!" Masato tried to become angry at Ren at that moment but ended up smiling from embarrassment.

"Say it again." Ren smiled.

"N-No." Masato stared at Jinguji.

"What? Why? It was so cute!" Ren pouted, "Besides! You can't show that cute side to anyone else got that?"

"…How else am I supposed to say that to your father then?" Masato chuckled.

Ren was completely caught off-guard.

"That's it! I'm calling my dad right now and telling him to go to the holiday home in five days! That's plenty of time for us to figure out what to say! Got that?"

"R-Right!" Masato was slightly confused at the time but understood Ren's intentions, perfectly.

*click* "Hello?"

"Hello, dad?"

"Oh, Ren, how are you?"

"If you have time on Friday, can you go to that holiday home near our school?"

"The one on the hill?" he asked.

"Yes… There's something I have to tell you." Ren's voice was shaking and Masato wanted to help. He hugged Ren from behind keeping him warm. His back was slightly cold and shaking from nervousness and from the cold.

Masato chuckled as he thought, 'He was so confident before and he instantly changes emotions.'

When Ren finally hung up on the phone, he sighs deeply and holds onto Masato's small, fragile arms saying, "I feel so nervous."

"Why? Are you nervous of him finding out that out of all people…I'm the one you're with?"

"I could care less about family rivalries…" Ren sighed, "He's very violent, you know. If he even dares to put the smallest scratch on you, there's no telling what I'd do…"

"Hmm…" Masato releases his hug and reaches for Ren's hair to stroke it as he usually did. Ren suddenly pushes Masato on his bed and lightly brushes the wavy, blue hair on Masato's head.

"Why, so suddenly?" Masato wondered, "I thought you liked that I stroked your hair."

"I do like it but…" Ren whispered, "You're always stroking **my** hair and it's my turn to make you feel comfortable."

"Heh…" Masato chuckled silently, "Thank you."

**End of Chapter 2!**

**A/N I'll be continuing this one since I'm, like, in love with these pairings! Keep an eye out for Chapter 3, guys!**

**P.S. Masato or Ren MIGHT get hurt physically. I dunno, I like dramas so I'll decide later. But I'll promise you, there will be no rapes or anything strange like that.**


	3. Day 1

**SMUTSMUTSMUTSMUT! Hehehe…Ren x Masato**

"…It's day one." Masato said to Ren.

"Yeah. Yeah it is." Ren replied normally.

"What should we do until he arrives?" Masato stared at Ren.

"Well, it's going to be a couple of days so…" Ren got up and threw his hands into the air, "Let's have our own holiday!"

"W-what do you suggest we do?" Masato asked as he got up to signal to Ren to calm down.

"Well, we'll stay at that holiday home for now…" Ren stretched, "And we'll go to the beach once we're done unpacking there!"

"O-okay!" Masato agreed as Ren grabbed his arms and threw them in the air as well.

"Hehe! We'll start packing our stuff now!" Ren ran off to pack his items leaving Masato in a daze.

Once the two finished packing they left to go to the holiday home. Once they arrived, they entered and unpacked their items.

When they finished unpacking Ren grabbed Masato's shoulders and said, "Let's go to the beach! It's still 11am! It'll be fun!"

The two left for the beach while Masato thought, 'I think this was a bad idea.'

Girls were swooning at Ren and Masato, left and right wishing to come closer to talk to them. Masato found this useless and scoffed at the girls who came nearer to him.

Suddenly Natsuki arrives, "Masa-chan!"

"Oh, Natsuki." Masato said as he glared down more women.

"I see you and Jinguji are here."

"Yeah…" Masato looked away from Natsuki's devious eyes.

"Hahaha! Don't worry, I'm not saying anything weird!" Natsuki laughed as he pat Masato's head, "I guess he'll be here wooing women, right?"

It struck Masato square on the head, of course! Why didn't he realise? He knew that he and Ren were together but it doesn't stop him from being such a womanizer. He looked up at Natsuki expressionless on the outside but worried in the inside.

"Don't worry, don't worry," Natsuki patted Masato's head, "I'll help you find him."

Masato blushed as Natsuki kept laughing at the blue-haired boy's expressionless reactions.

"JIIINGUUJII!" Natsuki screamed from the top of his lungs.

Masato, embarrassed to be seen in public with such a guy, hid his face in shame with his palm.

"Natsuki, be quiet, you're so loud." Masato whispered. When they realised that they were alone in some sandy area, Natsuki removes his glasses and grabs Masato.

"Where are we?" Natsuki asked in a low voice.

"I-I don't kno-AH!" Masato screamed, "Natsuki, put your glasses back on!"

"No." Natsuki mumbled as he started to lick Masato's neck, "Jinguji must really love your body…"

Natsuki starts to suck on Masato's nipples while Masato whined, "Stop it! R-Ren!"

'Ngh! Where the hell is Ren?' Masato thought as he tried to push Natsuki's head away until he saw something more important. "N-Natsuki, look at that." It did indeed pique his interest as they saw a familiar rugged blonde talking to a woman.

"I-I really like you!" the girl said nervously, "A-and I know t-that it's weird but…"

She suddenly gets cut off by Ren's voice, "I'm sorry but I'm already dating someone."

"W-who is she?" the girl exclaims, "E-everyone says that you've been telling them that you're dating someone but…you never tell anyone who it is!"

'How fucking annoying,' Ren thought. The girl tries to lean in for a quick, sudden kiss when Ren pushes her head away.

"I won't do anything if you just tell me who you're dating!"

"Then I'll tell you." Ren sighed. He walks over from behind the rocks and grabs Masato's arm.

'Huh?' Masato thought, 'He knew I was there?'

"I'm dating this guy and I'm not at all joking." Ren said in a serious voice.

"Prove it." The girl sneered. Ren pulls Masato's head into a deep, wet kiss while Masato responded; and kissed Ren back.

The girl gaped in shock and exclaimed, "There are guys better than you, anyway!"

Ren scoffed as he looked away and looked behind the rocks again.

"Natsuki…!" Ren was angry for some strange reason.

"Heh, you saw me 'fondling' Masato, didn't you?" Natsuki chuckled, "He was so delicious.~"

"Stop that or I swear, Natsuki…" Ren exclaimed.

"Calm down, it wasn't THAT bad." Natsuki frowned, "Maybe Masa-chan enjoyed it for all YOU know."

Angrily, Ren sucks on Masato's pink, wet nipples causing Masato to moan erotically.

"See? He only responds to me." Ren chuckled, "And there's no changing that."

"Whatever, I could really care less." Natsuki laughed as he said, "He was so worked up when I started to suck on him he even tried to call out your name for help."

He walked away leaving the two with their time alone while Ren turned to look at Masato, "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Masato's face was red, "Can we do it today?"

"Are you sure? We'll go home if you want." Ren asked worrying about Masato.

"N-no. We'll do it. Right. Here." Masato licked his lips as Ren started to lick on Masato's nipples again.

"Ah! AH!" Masato yelled, "Mooore!"

Ren's tongue goes down to Masato's pants and pulls them down.

"Put your hands against the rock." Ren turned Masato's ass to face him. He starts to lick Masato deep into his ass. He starts to finger Masato as Masato groaned eagerly. Ren removes his pants and grabs his member. He rubs it against Masato's entrance fast and hard.

"You should be well lubricated by the water." Ren licked Masato's slender back while Masato shivered.

He suddenly thrusts deep into Masato causing him to moan so loudly.

"Ngaah! Ren!" Masato tried to hold up his legs as he held onto the rock, "I-it's so good!"

The water was cold but as Ren thrust into Masato, his body heated up. It was a sensation that Masato was unable to describe.

"Harder! Deeper! Faster!" Masato would yell and Ren would obey.

"Nghh! I-I'm coming, Masato!"

"M-me too!"

Ren released inside of Masato at the same time as him. Masato panted as he lay down on the sand while Ren took out a shirt from his bag and gave it to Masato.

"Here, put it on." Ren blushed as looked away from the breathtaking sight.

"T-thanks…" Masato also couldn't stand staring at Ren's chest. It was so built and tanned unlike his; pale and smooth. Masato would frown every now and then but he knew, it would look very weird if he was muscular. He slips the shirt on and gets up; he was still weak and almost fell down until Ren luckily caught him.

"Be careful." Ren would say to Masato, "It would be best if you lie down for now… okay?"

Masato nodded and lied down as Ren's semen would leak out of him. Masato was in his usual daze until Ren coughed loudly with a crack in his voice.

Masato yawned and passed out on the sand.

"Ah! Masato!" Ren ran to Masato's unconscious body.

"Ngggh…R-Ren…" Masato mumbled.

"What is it?" Ren was panicking.

"I want food." Masato mumbled as he dozed off to sleep.

Ren, worried and scared, puts clothes back on him and Masato and carried him back to the holiday home. He laid him down a bed and checked his temperature. It was fairly high.

'We shouldn't have done it in the water…' Ren thought.

Masato slowly comes back to consciousness and holds his stomach in pain, "Urgh! Ren…"

"Yes, I'm coming." Ren answered, "Here have a sandwich."

Masato took a bite out of the sandwich and chewed slowly. He starts to munch into the sandwich and gulping it quickly.

"Are there any more?" Masato asked earnestly.

"Yeah, here." Ren handed Masato a plate of sandwiches in which Masato grabbed three. He quickly ate the sandwiches and lied down on the bed.

"You haven't been eating well lately…" Ren said, "You should eat more, okay?"

Masato chuckled, "No, I'm fine… It's just the heat…"

Ren sighed, "Are you sure?" Still worried about Masato's health.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Masato smiled.

Ren leaned in and kissed Masato's lips


	4. Day 2

Masato woke up from his sleep and checked his temperature. It had finally gone back to normal so he decided to get up from bed to speak to Ren. He gets up and his legs wobbled and were very weak. He tries to stand up again and uses the wall to steady his balance.

'Heh…' Masato thought to himself, 'I feel like I'm walking my first steps again.'

Outside, he comes face to face with Ren who was apparently deep in thought.

"Oh hi Re-!" Masato greeted Ren as he tried to keep his balance. He topples over as Ren catches him.

"Don't get out of bed if you're not feeling well." Ren frowned, "Or else you'll get sick again."

"Oh! My temperature is back to normal!" Masato tried to speak normally to Ren, "It's just my legs that are weak, that's all!"

"…Then sit down and I'll massage your leg for you." Ren looked away as he carried Masato to another room. He sits the blue-haired boy down on the sofa and grabs his leg. He massages on Masato's calves and then his thighs.

'Wow! My legs are feeling better already…' Masato thought. Ren started to massage Masato's feet causing Masato to quietly scream, "Ow!"

"Do your feet hurt?" Ren asked politely. Masato nodded as Ren continued massaging his feet.

"Ren…" Masato whispered consciously.

"Yes…?" Ren focused on massaging while speaking to Masato.

"I-It's nothing…" Masato didn't want to ask Ren if he hated him; he was worried about what misunderstandings will be made.

"If there's anything you want, I'll get it for you…" Ren mumbled in a low voice. He finishes massaging Masato's fragile legs and reaches out an arm, "Here, can you get up?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks, my legs feel much better." Masato smiled gently.

Ren sighed in relief(for some strange reason) and a soft smile spread across his face.

"Let's go eat something, I made breakfast." (Why are they always eating?)

"Okay then, Ren!" Masato smiled.

As they were eating Ren suddenly asked, "Masato, is it good?"

"Yeah!" Masato giggled in happiness, "It's the best!"

Ren chuckled as he thought, 'I hope he's healthy…'

"Hey, Ren…" Masato started off, "Why do you always worry about my health and hardly yours?"

"Hmm, let's just say I don't want history to repeat itself." Ren covered his solemn face with a grin.

'Does he mean when he first invited me during that weekend? But I wasn't really sick that time, hmmm.' Masato was in deep thought.

"Once you're finished eating, we can go relax in the park for a while." Ren stared at Masato leaning his head on his palm.

"…" Masato was suspicious of Ren, "Relax?"

"Yes, we'll only relax for a while to have some peaceful time." Ren smiled.

"Okay then…" Masato finished his meal and said, "I'm taking a shower."

"Sure, I'll go after you then." Ren lay back on his chair and read a book which he took out from a shelf.

When Masato had finished, Ren went in after while Masato spent time traveling the holiday home. When Ren had finally finished, he got dressed and looked around for Masato.

'Wait, where'd he go?' Ren thought to himself, 'He's always wandering…'

He finally found Masato near a koi pond outside in the backyard, "Masato, what're you doing?"

"Oh. I was staring at this koi pond." Masato pointed at the koi pond as he stared at Ren's crystal blue eyes.

"Yes, I can see that but there are no koi in the pond, what's so interesting about it?" Ren asked as he squatted down next to Masato.

"I was thinking of filling it up sometime soon." Masato ran his fingers through the clear water, "And I'll take care of them, every day."

"So are we going to the park?" Masato smiled.

"Yeah, let's go!" Ren grinned.

The two travelled to the park by bus in which they were bombarded by a group of female students who attended their school.

'Why does this always happen?' Masato sighed.

When they finally reached the park, the girls followed them hoping to become closer to the two male students.

'Just grin and bear it, Masato. Just grin and bear it.' Masato thought to himself.

"Ne~ Ne~ Do you always go to the park?" A girl asked.

"Ahahaha, of course not, kitten." Ren forced a seducing smile, "Only for today."

"Oh! Then we are sooooo lucky!" the girls squealed as they forced themselves under Ren's arms. Ren, of course, disliked this and took his arms away from the squealing women.

'Oh man, I hope Masato can't see this.' Ren thought worriedly. He turns to look at Masato and he can see the cold, icy glare coming towards him; like the one he received when Masato had found out about the family rivalry.

'Shit.' Ren thought.

Masato was surrounded by shy, quiet girls who indeed liked Masato's cool, silent exterior. Masato sneered at the blonde male and continued socialising with the pack of girls.

'I wish I was surrounded by the quiet ones instead of these ones,' Ren thought and then shaking his head, 'No! I wish I was with Masato!'

Ren dazed off as he started to fantasize about being with Masato for a whole day, and had a amazingly creepy smile across his face.

"Oi. Oi." Masato slapped Ren's face, "You're making a creepy face."

"Hey! Don't do that!" Ren rubbed his cheek.

The girls giggled along with Masato who enjoyed seeing Ren so flustered. They spent time with the girls until it was finally 3:00pm.

"We have to go now! See you later!" The girls waved until they finally left.

"Hah..." Ren sighed, "I'm so tired."

"Yeah…" Masato mumbled as he watched the little kids walk home with their parents.

Ren also glanced at the happy parents with their children and drew a face of melancholy on his face.

"Are you alright, Ren?" Masato stared at Ren.

"Yeah. I just remember how when my dad would get angry I'd come here and listen to my mother's tapes." Ren chuckled softly, "I'd stay for a while until someone would come and find me…"

"What happened to the tapes?" Masato asked.

"Well, they're really old and I doubt they work anymore." Ren smiled, "My mom's voice was really soothing, like an angel from heaven. You should listen to her voice sometime, if the tapes even work. I really miss listening to those tapes."

Masato stared at Ren's nostalgic look and smiled.

"Well…my voice might not be as nice as your mother's but for now…" Masato lay Ren's head on his lap, "I'll sing for you."

Ren smiled and said, "Thank you."

Masato serenaded one of the famous songs that apparently Ren's mother would sing to him; Teru Teru Momiji.

"In the mountains at sunset…" Masato sang in a heavenly voice, "Momiji shines…"

He runs his fingers through Ren's blonde hair which shined in the sunlight.

"Such a wonderful sound…" Ren mumbled.

"Hello to the frogs, lizards and everyone…"

When Masato had finished singing to Ren he saw that Ren had hugged Masato's waist and fell asleep.

Masato smiled and sang again for Ren, with a soft breeze going through his hair, a shining orange sunset and the sounds of laughter from little kids walking with their parents.

Ren slowly opened his eyes and thought, 'I really do love you, Masato.'

When Masato shakes Ren to wake up, he gets up from Masato's lap and stretches, "Let's go home?"

Masato smiles gently and nods, "Yes, let's."

On their way home, Masato asks Ren, "Why were you so angry this morning and last night? Did I do something that irritated you?"

Ren blinked in surprise and stuttered, "N-no! You didn't do anything! In fact I think it was me who did something."

Masato studied Ren's face, "_Did_ something? Wait…what 'history' were you talking about before?"

"W-well…!" Ren laughed nervously, "Well, when we were younger, and we ditched that party to play by the lake… I heard that you caught a cold. After that, I heard that you're condition worsened and apparently your body was too weak to be sick. A-and then, after we hung out together, you would always look so pale and skinny. So anything that happens to you will make me feel so responsible…"

Masato laughed and said, "Hahahaha! You're so sill-"

Tears came pouring down from his eyes as he struggled to say, "S-sorry! I'm so relieved that you don't hate me!"

Ren hugged Masato tightly and asked, "Why would I hate you?"

"B-because…I thought you would be sick of me… and I saw how you were so comfortable with those girls…"

"Wha-?" Ren was startled.

"And you made that creepy face…"

"But that's because I was thinking of you!" Oops. It slipped out.

"Huh?" Masato rubbed his eyes, "Really?"

"Y-yeah…" Ren scratched his head, "W-well! You looked really comfortable with those girls, too! You were smiling and everything! It didn't even look fake!"

"Hehehe…" Masato was overjoyed, "I was talking to them about you… I guess I was happy from saying your name."

"But you glared at me…!" Ren was so confused.

"Well…while I was in the midst of talking about you, I turn around and I find you cozing up to those women…I was wondering why I would complement a flirt like you."

"Hey!" Ren yelled.

"Hahahaha!" Masato laughed.

They walked home happily that one afternoon more happier than ever not caring about what the next day might bring.


	5. Day 3

Day 3:

Ren wakes up to the serenading of a young man. It's sweet, peaceful and wonderfully sung. He gets up from his bed, still half-asleep only to find Masato sitting with his legs stretched out on the grass near the clear, empty pond in the backyard.

"Oh, Ren, you're finally awake." Masato stopped singing and got up from his position, "You slept so soundly and clung onto me like a baby monkey."

'Baby monkey…?' Ren wondered.

"Oh, by the way," Masato took out something from his hands, "Some mail arrived when I went back to the dorms; it says that we won free passes to the zoo. What do you want to do with it?"

"Well, it would be a waste to throw it away, right?" Ren smirked.

"I guess." Masato agreed as he smiled slightly.

"We can go if you want." Ren lifted Masato's chin, "You obviously want to go."

"I-it's not like that!" Masato averted his eyes away from Ren and shoved the tickets on Ren's chest, "Here!"

Masato stomped off back into the holiday home while Ren laughed to himself.

Ren strolled back inside and yelled out, "Masato!"

He found Masato reading a book while trying to avert Ren's eyes.

"What do you want?" Masato asked trying to keep calm.

Ren threw his arms around Masato and whispered into his ear, "Let's go to the zoo, Masato."

"Is it to make fun of me?" Masato held onto Ren's arm.

"Wha-?" Ren was dumbstruck, "Of course not! I would NEVER make fun of you! You're just so adorable and happy when you held out those tickets!"

"Hmph, fine, we'll go to the zoo." Masato blushed.

Ren thought, "SO CUTE."

* * *

When they arrived at the zoo, Ren slowly turned to look at Masato's face. His eyes were widened and he was blushing. Ren chuckled as he grabbed Masato's arm signalling to go into the zoo.

"Let's go in?" Ren asked.

"Yeah!" Masato smiled, "I mean, yeah, let's go."

"Let's go to the pandas!" Masato pointed at the black and white sign. He ran off letting go of Ren's arm.

"Hey! Stop running, you'll get lost!" Ren screamed out. But Masato had already left. Ren chased after him and found Masato staring at the pandas in amazement. He was gaping in amazement and stared hard at the pandas, forgetting everything that happened around him. Suddenly, Ren looks around and found something that definitely caught his attention.

"Hey, hey! Masato, c'mere!" Ren pulled Masato to him, "Look, it's a petting zoo with pandas."

Masato gasped in happiness and ran to the petting zoo. He walked straight to the pandas and picked up one of the baby pandas. He was smiling and hugging the panda while he laughed to himself.

Ren walked over silently and took out his phone.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!

He took several photos of Masato holding a baby panda and set it as his wallpaper.

He bends down and asks, "Is it that fun to hold a panda?"

"Yeah, you try!"

He hands Ren the panda and Ren stares at it.

'It reminds me of Masato…' Ren thought as he smiled.

The panda reaches out and touches Ren's cheek. Ren, overwhelmed by the panda's cuteness, hugs it and ruffles its hair.

* * *

When they finally finished cuddling the pandas, they travelled some more around the zoo. While Masato was staring, holding or smiling at any animals, Ren was there to snap a picture or two of Masato. Soon enough, he had an album full of Masato with animals. When they decided to sit down for a while, a girl approached Ren.

"Hey! Do you remember me, Jinguji-san?"

"?" Ren and Masato were confused. But Masato was more scared than he was confused.

"We went out last year?" the girl sighed.

Ren was still confused but Masato's heart was racing non-stop and felt scared at this feeling.

"It's me, Kana!"

"Oh, Kana! How's it been?" Ren tried his hardest to smile while Masato tried his hardest to look away at the two.

"I'm alright!"

"I'm sorry about what happened back then…it was completely my fault!" Ren apologised for something Masato (clearly) didn't know.

"Nah, it's alright! I have a boyfriend now and I've moved on from that day."

Masato was wondering to himself, 'What happened back then?'

Kana looked at Masato, who looked very hurt, and leaned in and whispered something to Ren.

Masato looked at the two who were whispering quietly and saw Ren blush and stutter while the girl laughed and said happily, "Congratulations!"

*sigh* "I seriously didn't know that I'd bump into her after a year." Ren mumbled to himself.

"Ren…I'm going home."

Masato got up and ran off while Ren chased after him, "Wait! Masato!"

He reached for the blue-haired boy's arm and he stopped. Masato turned around and Ren saw his small, fragile face filled with tears.

"Huh? Why are you crying?" Ren let go of Masato's arm.

"I-I'm sorry that I'm always crying…" Masato tried to wipe his eyes.

"N-no, that's not what I meant!"

"You probably prefer outgoing people…like that girl." Masato covered his face, "I'm a complete opposite."

"What?" Ren pulled Masato's arm, "Are you jealous that I was speaking to that girl?"

"Yes! Yes, I am! But is that so wrong?" Masato sniffled.

"No, it isn't!" Ren hugged Masato and held him close to his chest, "That girl isn't anything but a mere memory. When I move on, I move on."

"Does that mean…you'll dump me when you're tired of me?" Masato looked up at Ren.

"No! That's not what I meant." Ren answered, "I'll never get tired of you!"

"How do you know that, when you got tired of that girl? You probably made the same promise…"

"I didn't! The only reason I went out with that girl was because of you-!"

Ren covered his mouth while Masato stared at Ren, "Because of me?"

"Ngh! Well! Back then, on a normal day when you'd be doing your calligraphy and I'd be reading magazines or throwing darts…Your face was so cold and so distant; I thought I had already given up. I tried to go out with Kana, and one day… She tried to kiss me but I pushed her back, I couldn't do it. This is what happened:

"_K-Kana! Stop it!" Ren pushed Kana away._

"_What, why?" Kana asked._

"_I-I can't do it. There is one person that won't leave my mind…I'm really sorry!"_

"_Hmph, fine. I'll break up with you since I feel sorry for you, but if you ever get to go out with this special person, tell me, got that?"_

"_Okay…" Ren replied._

_End of Flashback…_

"Did you really say that?" Masato looked at Ren.

"Y-yeah…" Ren blushed.

"What was she whispering to you earlier?" Masato asked.

"She was asking me if…" Ren breathed in and out, "You were my special person."

"Wha?"

"Of course I was flustered by that sudden question but I told her that you were. She laughed at me and left."

"Y-you're lying!" Masato flushed, "Y-you seriously didn't tell her, did you?"

"Of course I did." Ren kissed Masato's cheek.

"Ngghh…" Masato whimpered, "How do I know that you won't get sick of me?"

"Huh?" Ren asked, "What did you say?"

"N-nothing!" Masato freed himself from Ren's grasp and grabbed his phone, "I-I need to check the time."

When Masato flipped Ren's phone he stared at the screen.

"Masato?" Ren asked as he stared at Masato's petrified face.

Masato closed the phone and pushed it to Ren, "H-here's your phone!"

'I wonder what he saw…' Ren thought as he flipped his phone opened.

"Masato!" Ren hugged Masato again, "You're so cute!"

"Get off me!" Masato tried to pull Ren's arms off of him.

"Now do you believe me?" Ren whispered.

"Yes! Yes! I do! Now get off!" Masato blushed multiple shades of red and his heart beat as fast as it could, "You're so creepy, making your wallpaper a picture of me hugging a panda…"

"Y'know, if you're this bashful, I wonder what my father will say about you." Ren chuckled.

"T-that's not f-funny…" Masato whimpered.

"Haha! Don't worry though since I'll be there to help you!" Ren grinned.

"We only have two days, right?" Masato mumbled.

"Yeah…" Ren mumbled back.

"I'm too nervous; I have no idea what to say…!" Masato shook his head.

"Really…? I know every word that I'm going to say; from beginning to end." Ren smiled.

"I-I know you do…!" Masato grumbled, "But if he asks me why I love you or something like that…what do I say? It's too embarrassing…!"

"As I said, I'll be there to help you okay?" Ren slipped his fingers through Masato's and Masato gripped tightly onto Ren's hand.

Masato nodded slightly and Ren said, "Let's go home?"

Masato nods again and stays quiet throughout the whole way home. Ren was thinking too; why was Masato unbearably quiet at that time?

When they finally arrived at the holiday home, Masato finally speaks up and says, "Ren…I found out what I'll say to your father and I'll make sure that he understands fully."

"What are you going to say?" Ren questioned.

"I…" Masato smiled, "I can't tell you just yet."

**End of Chapter 5!**

**A/N Oh man, everything is becoming so confusing! D: **

"**Day 3" took a while to write since I blanked out here and there. Also, I had work and stuff so yeah. BUT I WILL NOT LET THAT STOP ME FROM WRITING!**

**Yeah. Anyway, keep an eye out for "Day 4"! I just can't wait for the time the dad comes, I have it all planned out. ****ლ****(́**◉౪◟◉‵**ლ****)**

**Yeah, as you can see I'm very happy. So yeah. See ya. Until next time, my buddies. **


	6. Day 4

Ever since Masato's statement last night, everything between these two has been very awkward. During breakfast, no words were spoken expect for,

"Thank you for the meal."

or

"Please pass the soy sauce."

Ren would cough here and there then try to cover it up with a laugh while Masato would sigh deeply.

'Everything is so awkward…' Ren thought deeply to himself, 'Even after breakfast, he just left without saying anything. Usually he'd at least say where he's going.'

As Ren was deep in thought, Masato hits him on the back of his head, "Oi, what are you doing, creep."

"Ah, Masato!" Ren smiled, "Did you want something?"

"I want to clean this house." Masato said, "So that I don't have to do it tomorrow."

"O-okay." Ren rubbed his head, "Do you want me to help?"

"That would be nice," Masato snickered, "I don't want your father to think we're unable to take care of ourselves."

"Yeah…good point."

"Well, get up." Masato signalled to him to get up.

"Oh, right! Sorry." Ren laughed nervously.

"Hmph, well, you go clean the dining room, I'll go fix the bedrooms." Masato turned around.

"Waaaaait…" Ren pulled Masato to him, "Kiss me first…for motivation."

"Ngh…" Masato turns around and pulls Ren's head towards him, locking him into a deep, wet kiss. Ren responds by wrapping his arms around Masato's waist and nudging Masato between his thighs with his knee. Suddenly Masato realises what Ren was (apparently) planning to do.

"H-hey! Don't do that!" Masato exclaimed as he pushes Ren away, "I'll go now!"

Masato runs off while Ren walks off to the dining room, chuckling. When Ren had finished cleaning the dining room, he walks to Masato and asks, "What do you want me to clean now?"

"Ah, can you rake the leaves from the backyard?" Masato asked politely, "I'm going to clean the bathroom."

"Sure." Ren grinned.

When Ren walked out to the backyard he starts raking the leaves. He looks towards a certain koi pond and realises that many leaves had fallen into it.

'I should probably clean it…' Ren thought to himself as he grabbed a net.

After raking away all the leaves and cleaning the koi pond, he says to himself, "I should go ask Masato what to do next…"

He walks back into the home and calls out, "Masato!" He looks around the bathroom area then the bedroom then soon enough the rest of the home. He continues to call out his name until he finds Masato in the storage room, "Did you need something, Ren?" Masato asked.

"Oh, no, I just finished cleaning the yard." Ren chuckled.

"Okay, let me just get…this…!" Masato reaches up for a box on the shelf when suddenly the boxes come toppling down, "Eek!"

Ren quickly runs in and hugs Masato from behind taking the blow from the cardboard boxes filled with different books.

"Are you alright, Masato?" Ren asks as he starts to get up.

"Yeah, I'm fine…Ah!" Masato exclaimed, "Your forehead's bleeding!"

"It must be from the sharp corners…" Ren touched his head, "Whoa, that's a lot. One of the books must've torn through the cardboard."

"W-wait, come with me!" Masato pulls Ren away from the storage closet and runs into the living room. He frantically searches for cotton buds, alcohol and bandages (alcohol as in the healing thing.)

"H-here, sit down." Masato walks over to Ren. Ren sits down on the seat and Masato stands behind the chair. He drips some alcohol on the cotton buds and carefully cleans Ren's wound.

"Ow!" Ren screamed.

"I-I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine."

Masato continues to clean Ren's wound and finally gets perfect results. He carefully places the bandage on Ren's head and sighs, "Okay, I think that's done."

"Thanks, Masato." Ren smiled.

"Are you sure your head is alright?" Masato frowned.

"Yeah!" Ren grinned, "Oh right, I forgot to ask you, what do you want to do with the pond in the back? Because I cleaned it for you, just in case."

"Oh! I was going to clean it… Can you sit here for a moment? I'll be right back!"

"Okay…"

Masato runs out for around 10 minutes leaving Ren curious. Masato runs back into the living room and drags Ren outside to the backyard, "Look!"

Ren stares at the beautiful jewel pond and finds several koi fish swimming around quietly.

"I was planning on cleaning the pond so that I could show you this!" Masato giggled.

"Wow, it's so pretty." Ren says in amazement.

"Yeah, and I bought fish food so that I get to feed them from now on!" Masato smiled. Ren sighs in happiness and grabs onto Masato's small, delicate hand.

"Ren?" Masato asked.

"Yeah?"

"Will you really stay with me forever?"

"Of course!"

"Until death do us part?" Masato chuckled jokingly.

"Of course not." Ren smiled.

"Huh?" Masato looked at him in shock.

"I will love you, Masato, even after death." Ren smiled happily, "You should've seen your face!"

He laughed as Masato released Ren's hand from his own and stomped back into the holiday home.

"Oh boy~" Ren chuckled.

Masato comes stomping out again and looks down, "I-I guess that's the same for me too…"

Ren grit his teeth and thought to himself, 'I can't hold back, oh shi-!'

Masato stares at Ren's face and says, "You know you have a really big boner right now?"

"I-It's because…!" Ren is suddenly stopped as Masato bends down and unzips Ren's pants. He pulls them down along with his underwear.

"It's…really huge." Masato said as he started to lick the tip of Ren's member.

"Ngh…!" Ren covered his mouth, his legs weak.

Masato sucked deeper, deep-throating Ren's member.

"M-Masato…!" Ren releases into the blue-haired boy's mouth making his mouth full and coughing slightly. But to Ren's surprise, Masato swallows down the semen and wipes his lips with his arm.

"You know…" Masato smiled, "All the time when you turn silent, I know most of the time what you're thinking…"

"Wha-?" Ren chuckled nervously.

"Like that time when you took me out to that café, when I ate melon bread… you were thinking I was cute, weren't you?" Masato chuckled.

"Ah! Well, sorry I'm so easy to figure out!" Ren exclaimed.

"But…that's something I love about you." Masato smiled gently.

"Huh?"

"Your possessiveness, your bluntness, your stupidity, your flirtatious self…" Masato turned to face Ren, "I love it all. I love everything about you."

Ren replied confused, "O-okay…!"

Masato smiles and whispers softly, "Tomorrow's the day…"

"Oh, I forgot to remind you!" Ren frantically grabs Masato, "We have to remove all of the glass items in the house!"

"What? Why?" Masato's eyes widened.

"J-just trust me on this." Ren's eyes averted, "I don't want to see you hurt…!"

"O-okay…" Masato walks back into the home with Ren and try to get rid of most of the glass items in the house.

"I think that's all of it." Masato sighed.

"Okay then…" Ren clenched his fists, "Let's hope that he doesn't do anything too drastic."

Masato leans in for a small kiss and laughs, "I'll be fine! Don't worry!"

"I hope…" Ren grit his teeth.

Little did Ren know that Masato was worrying more than he was.

**End of 'Day 4'!**

**Oh boy, the next chapter and onwards, look out for the drama parts! If you want that special effect of sobbing, listen to this song watch?v=dK2Pa6yVT2o. It's in Korean.** **By the way, I was sent a message sort of 'begging' me not to make the drama become a Masato x Ren. Don't worry guys, I sort of find that pairing disturbing since Masato is so adorable I can't think of him as seme. What my definition of drama is like something with 'hnngh' and stuff.**

**P.S. I don't mean pregnancy.**

**P.P.S. If you weren't thinking that, this is embarrassing.**


	7. Day 5

"Masato…?" Ren shook Masato.

"Nghhhh…"

"Wake up, it's almost 10 a.m.!" Ren whispers.

"Waaait… Just a few more minutes…" Masato shook Ren's hands off of his shoulder.

"No, you have to wake up now…" Ren whispered, "He'll be coming sometime at 3pm!"

"Hah?!" Masato gets up instantly and stares at Ren, "Are you sure? We have 5 hours to ourselves! A-and, that's not enough mental preparation!"

"It's alright!" Ren stroked Masato's head, "We can go out if you want, to clear your mind…"

"…Is that fine with you?" Masato asked quietly.

"Yes, of course."

Masato gets out slowly from bed and gets dressed in casual clothing. Without turning back to Ren, he walks out of the house and sits on the porch. Masato sighs. The wind was quite calm today, the wind chimes lightly flew through the wind, with a clear blue sky while the streets were completely empty; why wasn't it helping his nervousness?

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ren sat next to Masato.

"Yes…" Masato rest his head on Ren's shoulder, "But I'm just nervous…"

"It'll be fine, okay?" Ren smiled.

Masato nods as his head falls onto Ren's lap. Masato starts to snore silently and Ren starts to sigh, running his fingers through Masato's navy blue hair.

Masato starts to wake up and finds himself still on Ren's lap, but this time Ren's asleep. Masato slowly removes his head from Ren's lap and enters the house. He gets two thick blankets and pillows. He places the pillow slowly under Ren's head and lays the blanket on him. When Ren finally wakes up, he sees Masato reading a book next to him, deep in thought. Ren starts to stretch and Masato finally realises that he had awoken.

"Oh, hey." Masato silently said.

"What time is it…?" Ren yawned.

"…2:37pm." Masato sighed deeply and held his stomach.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ren got up and looked at Masato's face, checking his temperature with his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Masato stuttered, "Just shut up, I'm not backing out now."

"Are you sure?" Ren asked, "If you want, I can create lies and-"

"Just be quiet. I can do this." Masato snapped, "It'll be fine, jeez."

"O-okay…" Ren replied.

'He's definitely different than he was two seconds ago.' Ren thought to himself.

"I still don't get it…" Masato frowned, "Why did you ask to rid of the glass items in the house?"

"Well…" Ren thought to himself, "I just don't want anything bad to happen."

"…You're so weird." Masato sighed. "What could possibly happen with glass items?"

"…"

"Ren?"

"It's nothing."

"Okay, then," Masato sighed again, "Sure it's nothing you don't want to talk about with me?"

"Yeah, it's nothing big…" Ren mumbled. When in fact, it was something that was VERY big and important to Ren; he just didn't want Masato to worry.

"…!" Masato's eyes widened, "Is that your dad's car?"

"…Ah!" Ren jumped up, "Yeah…it is."

Masato gulped down his fear and took a deep breath. He gets up and asks Ren, "Do we have to go to greet him?"

"It would be best…" Ren replied, "since he's already seen us."

Masato nods willingly and tags along behind Ren. Ren's father stares at the two, probably wondering why they were together in the first place.

He sneers as soon as Masato comes near him and asks Ren coldly, "What is HE doing here?"

"I'll explain later, dad, but…" Ren started, "Come inside the house."

"Fine." Ren's father scoffs and bumps Masato's shoulder and walks past. Masato sighs and follows behind the man's figure. When they enter the house, Ren's father sits down at a seat and waits for Ren and Masato to sit themselves down as well. They stay silent for a few minutes as Ren brings in tea.

"So…" Ren's father asks, "What is the meaning of this, Ren?"

"Well…father…" Ren inhales deeply, "I have something to tell you."

His father glares menacingly at Ren then quickly stares at Masato.

"And? What does it possibly have to do with that boy?!" Ren's father screams and points fiercely at Masato; causing Masato's eyes to widen.

"Dad. Please, calm down." Ren gently places his hands on his father's shoulders and signals him to sit down slowly.

"I knew that…all of my life, I was told to avoid the Hijirikawa family." Ren sighs deeply, "But I realised recently, that avoiding them isn't right!"

"And what exactly are you getting at…?!" Ren's father gets up ferociously again.

"Dad, I'm saying…" Ren inhales deeply again, "I love Masato Hijirikawa."

"Are you insane?!" Ren's father yells out, "An enemy?! Let alone, a male!"

"…Yes."

"What is wrong with you?!" Ren's father screams again, "This is impossible! This young man, especially, is heartless!"

Angrily, Masato gets up and sternly replies, "What do you know about me? We've hardly spoken before and yet you're here judging me! No wonder your son finds a hard time talking to you normally!"

"What is this insanity?" Ren's father reaches for a nearby teacup on the table and aims at Masato. Too frightened to move, Masato is struck with shattering glass and his forehead starts to bleed rapidly.

"You will never go near my son, do you hear that?!" Ren's father yells out even louder, "I'll never let a Hijirikawa into this family! The only thing that would happen is that you'd leave him!"

"I hear your words, but do they really matter?" Masato taunted. Furiously, Ren's father grabs another teacup in anger and throws it at Masato; hitting his cheek.

"Dad!" Ren yells out, "Stop doing that!"

Masato inhales and exhales deeply and says calmly, "Don't bring your son into your own private matters."

"Stupid prick!" He throws the plate at him(luckily it wasn't glass) and pants in anger. "Get me out of this house, I can't deal with this, Ren. Don't ever go near another Hijirikawa."

Ren bends down and lays his hands on Masato's shoulders. Ren's father stares down at Masato agains and spits out, "Pig."

Masato replies clearly, "No wonder your wife left you."

Ren's father yells out and hits Masato hard on head.

A few hours later…

Masato wakes up slowly in a hospital bed with bandages around his head, on his cheek and some on his arms. He suddenly hears two people walk in; Ren and his father.

"You're lucky I didn't tell them the truth." Ren sighed.

"I know…" His father mumbled.

"Dad… why don't you want me to be happy for once?" Ren asked.

"It's not that, son," his father sighed, "I'm just worried that he might leave you and leave you unhappy. I don't want that to happen; I don't want you to be miserable like me."

"But, Masato isn't like that."

"…Are you sure?" Ren's father asks his son as he stares at him.

"Of course, I am. We swore on something." Ren chuckled.

"What is it?"

"A toy piano…" Ren smiled as he walked towards Masato and strokes his hair.

"What kind…?" His father asks curiously.

"A certain birthday present…" Ren smiled again.

"Ah, that one." His father says thoughtfully to himself, "A red one with rainbow buttons?"

"Yeah, how did you know…?"

"I helped Hijirikawa pick that out." He smiled, "he was very happy to give that to you. What happened after that anyway?"

"Oh! Hahahahaha, nothing at all."

Masato smiles slightly as he overhears the conversation and waits until the two leave. He opens his eyes and laughs to himself quietly.

The next few days arrive and Masato was able to get out of the hospital. He runs into Ren's arms and his eyes suddenly meets Ren's father's.

"I-I'm sorry." Masato let go and stood normally on his feet.

"No, I should be the one that's sorry." Ren's father pats Masato's head, "I…hope you two stay together. Just remember, I won't take it lightly if you leave each other in the end."

"Yes, sir…!" Masato stutters.

"And as a token of my apology, I'll give you my blessing along with this." Ren's father holds out a mini golden carousel with beautiful elegant colours and hands it to Masato. "This was my treasure that I had bought for my family. I would like you to take care of this."

Masato smiles and thanks Ren's father repeatedly.

"And if you'd like, I'll tell you something Ren did when you weren't friends anymore."

Masato asks, "What did he do?"

"He didn't eat for several days and locked himself in his room and around a week later, he passed out from hunger!" He chuckles.

"Dad! Isn't it about time you left?!" Ren flushes furiously.

"He wet himself as well."

"DAD!"

His father laughs again and walks out. As he leaves, Masato grasps tightly onto Ren's hand and whispers, "Let's go back?"

"Let's."

END

**A/N Done! Maybe I'll make an Omake if I feel like it. I'm sorry for the delay! I worked on my assignments last minute and yeah! I got high marks! Hooooraaayyyy!**


	8. OMAKE!

"..."

"*sigh*"

"Um... are you alright? You've sat here for the past hour sighing." Masato replied to the sorrowful sighs of Ren's father.

"Ren's been sort of weird lately." Ren's father replied.

"Weird...?" Masato wondered.

* * *

Ren's father had come over at the dorms where Ren and Masato were. Ren had left earlier while Masato was greeted by Ren's father. His face looked somewhat worried and slightly confused.

"Well... the other day..." Ren's father started off, "He was reading an interesting book."

"Interesting?" Masato sipped some tea from his cup.

"Well, it was a..." he coughed, "book on sex."

Masato spits out his tea and exclaims, "Excuse me?!"

"Yeah... it was a book on...that." Ren's father mumbled awkwardly, "Well anyway, after that, he'd hum happily around the house. It scares our servants! They think there is a ghost among us!"

Masasto sniggered, "Anyway, what do you want me to do?"

"I guess, to find out what his intentions are. Even if they are clear to see. You two are lovers, so i thought you'd make Ren become normal for a bit."

Masato wondered, if he were to find out what was being planned, it will only hurt Masato...physically.

* * *

Before class had started, Masato tailed Ren everywhere he went. He hadn't noticed anything suspicious from the young blonde man during the whole few hours. But what was so strange about his behaviour? There was a difference but Masato couldn't figure out what it was.

It was classtime and Class S had to be split up into different classes, their teacher was missing and all substitutes were booked for that day.

"Oh, what a coincidence! Hi, Masato!" Ren waved at the pale boy. He hugged Masato's slender waist and said, "I missed you!"

Hurriedly, Masato pushed away the tanned male's head and replied nervously, "Y-yeah, please get off of me."

Ren let go then kissed Masato's cheek and smiled as he said, "Let's go to class!"

It was a very long lesson for Masato. Even if he usually next beside Ittoki and Natsuki, Ren had dragged him along and he'd talk nonstop during the lesson.

Suddenly, Ren got up and asked the teacher if he could go to the toilet. The teacher nodded as Masato realised his book wasn't with him.

"Damn it." Masato mumbled. "Can i go get my book from my room?" Masato asked politely. The teacher nodded again and continued with the lesson. Masato strided through the halls and walked into the room to get his book. As he walked back to class, he was pulled by someone around the corner of the halls. It was Ren.

"What on heaven and earth are you doing?!" Masato exclaimed.

"Why have you been tailing me this morning?" Ren smiled.

"I wasn't tailing you!" Masato averted his eyes.

"Oh really? Your footsteps were loud, you tripped a lot and i could hear munching of food." Ren smiled.

"Urgh." Masato mumbled.

"Now, why were you tailing me?"

"Because...! Your father was worried." Masato blushed.

"So you didn't tail me out of choice?"

"Of course not!"

Ren smirked then pulled Masato into the toilets. He dragged the blue-haired boy into one of the cubicles and sat him down on one of the toilet seats. Masato looked confused, 'Ren's never been this forceful of something before..."

Ren locked Masato's lips into a deep kiss while Masato responded back.

"It's been a while, eh?" Ren whispered in Masato's ear.

Masato blushed from ear to ear as Ren took out something interesting. Rope.

Masato worried consciously and struggled to get out. But it was no use. Ren won the battle of strength against Masato and tied Masato's arms. He then pulled on Masato's pants and sucked on the young man's member. Masato forced himself to not moan, it was very painful for him. He starts panting quietly as Ren starts to finger Masato's hole. Masato tries to ignore the feeling and felt close to coming.

"Why are you resisting?" Ren smiled as he whispered seducingly into Masato's ear.

Ren unbuckled his belt and zipped down his zipper. (well, duh)

"Suck."

Masato, too weak to fight back, leans in and sucks on Ren's hardened member. Ren grabs on Masato's hair and moans quietly.

'There is something wrong with Ren...' Masato wondered.

Ren pulled Masato's head back and sat on the toilet seat. He motioned Masato to his lap where Masato let Ren's member enter him.

"Ah!" Masato yelped.

Ren grabbed Masato's thighs and pushed him down and entered him deeper. He went faster and faster as Masato moaned in pure bliss.

"More...!" Masato moaned.

Ren obeyed to Masato's commanding words and pushed in deeper.

"I-I'm coming!" Masato gasped.

Ren grabs onto Masato's member and grips it tightly, "No.~"

"Ngah!" Masato yelps again.

"Quiet down, someone will hear you."

Just then, someone had entered the restroom and Ren smirked mischievously. Masato bit his lip and grit his teeth; refraining from making any noises. Ren pulls up Masato's jumper and shirt, slowly licking the young man's slender back. Ren starts to plunge in deeper into Masato, sending him into bliss. The man outside leaves and Masato continues to moaning.

"Please let me come!" Masato wheezed.

"Say 'I belong to Ren Jinguji'~"

"I-I belong to Ren Jinguji!" Masato exclaims.

"Ngah! It's so good!" Masato comes all over the floor and Ren slows down to stop. Masato pouts, "It's over? You haven't cummed yet."

A struck of lightning hit Ren's sanity. He pulls out and makes Masato place his hands against the wall. He pounds in into Masato, deeper and faster than before. He fondles Masato's chest while Masato moaned in delight.

"So good!" Masato moaned.

"Someone will hear you, Masato." Ren chuckled.

"It doesn't matter!" Masato exclaims.

"You are so naughty!~"

Ren ejaculates inside of Masato as Masato pants heavily.

"Nghh..."

* * *

As the two clean up, Ren asks, "Why were you tailing me?"

"I told you! Your father told me too." Masato replied.

"Yeah, but why?"

"Cos he saw you reading book on sex." Masato looked away in embarrassment, "And you were being creepy about it."

"Oh, that. Hahahahaha!" Ren laughed, "That book was worth it; i was able to see another side of Masato Hijirikawa."

"That was it?!" Masato was shocked but not exactly surprised.

"Yep!"

Ren hugged Masato and kissed him romantically as Masato responded and kissed him back. As Masato pushes Ren away slowly, Ren looks at Masato's erotic look and thought to himself, 'How cute!'

* * *

As the two return to class, Natsuki whispered into Ittoki's ear, "Can you see Masato's heated look?"

"Yeah, i see it."

"It's so erotic." Natsuki chuckled, "There's going to be a lot of male competition for Jinguji in the future."

"Yeah! It'll be so interesting to witness. The almighty Ren Jinguji, overprotective over the Princess Masato Hijirikawa!" Ittoki snickered.

**A/N Well, that was an extra for you guuuuuuuuys. **


End file.
